A night in the Barn
by kitkat2150
Summary: After battling a giant 12ft robot Ben and Gwen find themselves injured and running through the fireblasted woods seeking shelter from the robot and the cold. They find a nearby barn and decide to sleep there for the night but have to battle hypothermia. Ben remembered what he had learned in health science and sex ed to know how to deal with the cold. RATED 18 sexual themes. BWEN
1. Chapter 1

Fights in the woods had never been so unfair especially when dealing with a 12ft robot for that matter. Red armour shining appearing like one of Vilgax's giant drones but this one was different from the others. It wasn't going down.

"DUCK" Gwen shouted missing a hit as she called out to Kevin. He was smacked right in the jaw with a robot hand. His body scraped the forest floor smashing into a nearby tree rendering him unconscious. Ben wiped the sweat and water out of his face. It was beginning to become harder and harder to fight in these conditions. Fused with the smoke and the heavy rain, the freezing cold become to seem nicer for bruised skin. "SIDE" Ben called out. Gwen dodge the hand try and reach for her. She side stepped blasting the large robotic hand to a pulp.

"Nice one, Gwen" Ben shouted to her. She took a breath in struggling more than she seemed. She wiped her brow before the sweat caused by the burning fires surrounding them and the exhaustion she was facing finally got to her. Ben watched as wires sprung out of the robots arm reforming a new hand.

He breathed out angrily. "This things unstoppable" He gritted his teeth before looking over to his cousin to see her shredded clothing and cut cheek. Her sluggish form leaned over slightly as she charged another disc throwing it towards the alien robot. The disc shot right threw it's heart center. Ben smiled before he frowned. The damage healed instantly and the robots eyes just turned more red.

"This is hopeless" Gwen breathed out. Ben stared down at his watch noticing it charge back up to a full green screen. "Not any more. It's ready" Ben called out to her as he pressed the button down.

"SPIDER MONKEY" He screamed racing up to the robot dodging its blasts. In the meantime, Gwen lept over to Kevin grabbing him with one arm over her shoulders. She tried to lift him up not seeing the hidden lazer beam targeting her.

Kevin opened his eyes just in the nick of time. "Gwen" he called out weakly. "Hold on, I'm going to-" He body flung across the air land scearding across from Kevin's. Her winced her eyes feeling pain flood throughout her whole body. She winced her eyes trying to pull herself up and help Kevin. Sweat made it's way into her eyes blinding her momentarily the robot spotting a moment of weakness.

It's arm extended, Ben dodged it's claws and raced up the robots up to it's head hoping to disconnect some of it's wiring. Gwen managed to raise herself onto her knees and hands in an attempt to catch her breath back before she continued on.

Her back was killing her. "GWEN MOVE" She heard Kevin scream at the top of her lungs. Without thinking about it she tried to roll onto her side before it was too late. The robot grabbed hold of her her body with an iron fist. She winced clenching her teeth in pain as it dragged her back it's lock on her vulnerable body becoming more and more painful. She felt like she were about to be crushed under the intense weight.

"Hold on, Gwen" Spidermonkey shouted out to her. The clench tighten. "HURRY" The breath was knocked out of her lungs as Spidermonkey turned to the back of it's head pulling at the wires but nothing seemed to work. The clench was getting tighter and tighter and he was struggling to breathe from the smoke. He had to do something quickly or-

The robot grabbed the monkey throwing him into a nearby tree breaking it. Spidermonkey winced his eyes struggling to pick himself up. He heard a crack and a ear piecing scream. He turned to his cousin still locked in a tight hold.

"KEVIN. HEL-" He turned to Kevin seeing his body still covered in metal armour rendered unconscious. Ben looked over to the love of his life being crushed. Everything was going to hell there was no way he was going out like this. Ben pressed down on the ultimatrix symbol turning him into Ultimate spidermonkey before he heard another crack. He dashed over to the arm that held his cousin. She was coughing and struggling to breathe right now. He could tell she was about to pass out. He punched at the arm trying to break it. The robot swung at him with it's other arm but he dodged it continuing to bash the arm and break the wiring system before it fell to the ground with his cousin.

The alien turned round shooting web in it's face before dashing over to his cousin still trapped in it's claw.

"Hold on Gwen" He pulled at either sides of the claw snapping it open. He saw his cousin's weak body, fragile and shaking. He had never seen her like this before. So vulnerable. He grabbed her with two of his free hands and held her close to his body shielding her from the flames as he dashed through the forest trying to get her to safety. Fire encased his body singing his hair as the time-out button began to sound. "Come on, come on" He could see the end of the forest. He dived for it just as the omnitrix timed out. There body's flew through the air crash landing in the mud.

Ben winced his eyes as he heard his cousin hissing and groaning in pain. He figured she had broken something by the sounds of it. "Gwen, you okay?" He called out to her. She winced groaning through the pain and the teeth chattering cold.

"YES" She bit back like it was completely obvious. Ben winced his eyes crawling over to her through the mud. Heavy rain blinded his vision as he made it towards his cousin. He placed a hand on her cheek checking to see if she could at least move.

The fire was at least good enough to inspect Gwen's body however the mud and dirt didn't help. He could see that most of her clothing had been shredded though leaving her sore, bare skin shown. He wondered if she had suffered any burns because of it. He had her protected by his body as he stormed through the forest causing himself to be snipped and cut due to the fire. "We have to get out of here. That robots going to be here any second" He helped her up.

Gwen winced about to vomit from the pain. She could barely put any pressure on her legs without them buckling. "I.. 't" She winced exhausted to the brink of giving up. "We have to move NOW" He shouted at her through the storm. "Kevin" She breathed out. "Where's Kevin?" She asked trying to take another step. Ben pushed forward taking more and more steps each time she tried to argue with him. "We have to help him" Gwen winced her eye staring up at her cousin. "We can't do anything, we have to call for reinforcements" Ben told her. She winced her eyes not wanting to accept that her cousin was right. There was no way she could go back in there and defeat with robot and save her boyfriend. "I see something" Ben pushed forward making her walk.

Gwen stared up to see a large house. She saw it as a sign of hope. She tried to move against the pain and exhaustion refusing to allow her legs to give out. "One last push Gwen" The grass seemed to end as they came up to the barn.

She let her head fall down as she focused on just moving her feet trying to help her cousin as much as she could. He pushed the large wooden door open letting his cousin collapse to the ground within the confines of the barn. He closed the door trying to stop them from getting wet before he looked around the dark trying to find something that could keep the two of them warm. He knew if he didn't they would surely suffer hypothermia.

He couldn't help but shake uncontrollably. He had learned from his health science class that uncontrollable shaking was a sign of hypothermia. He looked over to a nearby bench finding old tools and an electronic lamp. He begged the lamp turning it on. He smiled so brightly as it worked before looking around trying to find something they could use to cover themselves.

He found a nearby station where animals had been kept. Hay was stacked in the corner. He smiled before turning back round to see a horse blanket hanging over the pen. He grabbed it placing it into the pen as well as the lantern before rushing over to his cousin dragging her over to the pen and laying her down in the heap of hay. She shivered turning to her side and admiring the light.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked shivering like crazy. Ben grabbed the animal blanket placing it ontop of her and rubbing her body down.

"It was on the table" Ben informed her. She nodded her eyes begging close. "Try and stay awake for me Gwen" He told her.

"I am" She mumbled letting her eyes slide closed. "No, Gwen...keep them open" His hand shivered like crazy. Gwen opened her eyes noticing her cousin. She winced her eyes before reaching out to him. He grabbed her hand. "This isn't going to work. We're both going to die if we d-don't warm u-up" She told him opening her eyes and looking him straight in the eye.

"This omnitrix has timed out. I can't light a fire even if I wanted too" Ben stated. She shook her head. "Take your clothes off" She told him wincing her eyes in pain. "WHAT? NO" Ben told her. Gwen winced again. "You have too, our body heat can keep each other warm" She stated. Ben stared down at her. He was about to strip down in front of his own cousin.

"Fine, but you have to close your eyes" He stated. Gwen breathed out closing her eyes annoyed. He grabbed his jacket pulling it off him before peeling off his top and trousers as well as his underwear. His blush maddened before he stared down at Gwen. "Now what?" He covered himself so his own cousin wouldn't have to see. "You have to take mine off" She mumbled. Ben's blush deepened. He felt warm instantly. He gulped. "I can't"

Gwen winced. "Y-You have too. I c-can't do it on mmmy own" She told him frustrated. He nodded removing the blanket and grabbing her top undoing the buttons. He lifted her up hearing her hiss in pain as he tried to remove his shirt. "Does this hurt?" He asked gently. Gwen winced nodding. "Just get it over with" She mumbled as he removed her blouse and red sweater. "And the bra?" He asked. Gwen kept her eyes closed struggling to stay awake. "Gwen" He tapped her face. She nodded looking up at him.

"You have to stay awake" He could see her goosebumped riddled skin shake. He unhooked the clips staring down at her perfect breasts. He was beginning to feel warmer and warmer by the second. He quickly grabbed her skirt pulling it down along with what was left of her stockings. He then grabbed either side of her panties looking away as he pulled it down. She shivered feeling the wetness of her panties roll down her legs. "What now?" Ben asked. Gwen looked up at him. "Hold me" She mumbled. Ben was hesitant but nodded. He laid down next to her holding his naked cousin tightly in his arms as he wrapped the small blanket around both of them. "Feel warmer" he asked her gently.

"A little" Gwen nodded wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. She groaned gently as she tried to get herself comfortable. Ben placed his arm under her head as they held each other. "Gwen, why don't you tell me a story of when we were little" He asked her. She chuckled weakly. "Of what? You sleeping with a teddy bear cause you were too afraid of the dark" She smiled up at him. Ben groaned blushing lightly.

"How bout the time I saved your butt from all those aliens" Ben unconsciously played with her hair. Gwen moaned as he touched her making sure she was safe. That's all she wanted; to feel safe and secure. For some reason she never did when she was with Kevin. His violent outbursts made him unpredictable.

Ben heard lightning strike the Earth each one the same timing apart. He turned to the small window noticing the shadow of the robot searching. He leaned over her grabbing turning off the lamp and holding her tightly. "It's out there isn't it" Gwen mumbled eyes shut afraid.

Ben took a breath in watching the robot search for them. "Yeah, Gwen. We'll have to keep quiet until it passes" Ben whispered deciding it had super sonic hearing. Gwen nodded going with it.

She leaned on Ben's chest as he watched the monster walk around not noticing the barn. Taking several steps in each direction it's red light scanned the area. Ben's breathing stiffened as the red light landed on the barn. On instinct, he bent down his head ontop of Gwen's protecting her. Both winced there eyes as they heard the monster's footsteps drawing closer. He could hear her teeth chattering and soft moans of fear escape her lips. She couldn't go through another fight with the robot. She was afraid of both her and Ben's safety. Ben looked down in sympathy. He shushed her gently keeping her cradled in his arms as the robot came closer. "It's alright Gwen" He whispered into her ear. Gwen winced her eyes nodding as she bit her lip. "It's okay" He whispered kissing her forehead.

SMASH

Gwen's scream was covered by Ben's lips as the robot bursted through the barn door letting in the thick breeze of cold. Gwen's eyes widened as Ben kissed her his eyes closed. Hey eyes began to flutter closed as she sunk into the kiss her head turning to get into a more comfortable position as she kissed him back. Ben's eyes widened as he felt her tongue pierce her lips and enter his mouth.

He was surprised at her affection before he noticed the robot searching the area. Ben grabbed the hem of the blanket pulling it over them to hide them as the scanner came over them. It scanned the blanket before stopping it's light hovering over them. Ben winced his eyes focusing on not moving. He heard the robots feet turn to leave. Ben waited a couple minutes before he pulled his lips from hers. Her eyes were still closed and lips still pouted.

"Gwen wake up" Ben shoved her lightly.

She opened one eye to see Ben staring down at her. "You okay?" Ben asked brushing her locks behind her ear. Ben smirked as he saw her blush. He leaned over turning the light back on to see her beauty glow in the nearby light. "You look beautiful" He whispered brushing her cheek making Gwen's blush madden. Ben chuckled lightly before smirking. "You err...got really kissy there for a minute"

Gwen turned away. Ben sighed placing a hand on her cheek after he noticed a tear on Gwen's cheek. "I'm sorry" She mumbled. Ben was taken back. "I know that you're with Julie and I'm with Kevin but-" She took a gulp in wincing her eyes. "I've loved you ever since we were 10 years old. After the omnitrix nearly exploded and nearly died. When I saw you there in the battlefield it was like the first time I had seen you this way. I was too embarrassed to tell you" She mumbled.

"I had to tell you...just in case I-"

"Gwen you're not going to die. I'm going to get you out of this"

Gwen smiled up at him but it turned down. "You can yell at me if you want. I understand" Gwen whispered. Ben shook his head. "The truth is that I love you too. I've loved you ever since you were 10. You were so beautiful when you slept at night. Sorry, I know it sounds creepy"

Gwen giggled leaning up and capturing his lips. "No, it's nice that you like me back" Gwen smiled playing with his hair. He chuckled holding her tightly. Gwen stared over to the broken door. "We aren't going to late very long with that open" Gwen mumbled. Ben nodded. "The omnitrix isn't ready to work" Ben whispered. Gwen groaned. "I know something else that might keep us warm" Gwen whispered. Ben turned to her. "Yeah, what?" Ben asked. Gwen bit her lip. "Oh," Ben caught on. "But I've never-"

"Me either but it might be the only way to save our lives"

Ben kissed her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Gwen nodded. He looked under the covers quickly opening her legs. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop" He mumbled. Gwen struggled but lifted her hand up and placed it on his cheek leaning up to kiss him tenderly. He pushed into her Gwen instantly winced her eyes in pain.

Ben waited for her to adjust before he proceeded thrusting in and out of her slowly before speeding up to a pace he preferred. Gwen kissed his lips as she moaned. Ben kissed her neck as he straddled her forcing her hands down to her sides and biting her neck. She yelped lightly as he pinned her down. He made his way down her next towards her breasts sucking them.

Gwen moaned leaning her head back as a tingling sensation surpassed her body. He made his way down to her abs leaving a trail of kisses before working his way back up to her lips. Coldness was replaced by the intense heat radiating off their bodies. Gwen's hips buckled as she found herself nearing her climax. Ben grabbed her waist holding her close as he neared his.

Both synchronized, Ben came in her filling her up. Gwen shivered before she felt Ben thick breath on her neck. He kissed her in between breaths leaving marks and bruises on her neck as he came out of her and laid beside her.

"Feel warmer?" He asked as she snuggled up to him. She smirked nodding closing her eyes as she leaned into him. "Never felt warmer and more comfortable in my life" She whispered. Ben smirked as he pressed his whole body up against hers and moved her close to the wall so that she had some protection against the wind. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her as he leaned his head into the crevice of her neck and closed his eyes. "Night beautiful" He mumbled.

Gwen smirked closing her eyes. "Night Ben 10, saviour of the universe" She giggled.

He kissed her neck one last time before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might just make this like a 3-5 chapter deal. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The farmer couldn't help but stare at his old barn in shock. It's doors and front were completely destroyed by something large.

His old body shook as he walked into the barn searching around for anything that might've been taken or looted from the evacuation. He had to evacuate all his animals. Something about an attack near here he figured it was just because of the fire and that police had got the details wrong. He noticed some instruments had moved like he lamp he had kept at hand for late nights working in the barn. He continued to walk until he saw tracks of shoes and something dragged. He grabbed his pitchfork at hand before walking over to the pen to see two people. A boy and a girl wrapped up in a horse blanket sleeping together. He could instantly tell they were nude as he saw there close laying around. He used the wooden end of the stick to poke at the boys shoulder.

Ben winced his eyes breathing out.

The farmer poked him again.

"Wake up" His gruff voice awakening Ben out of his sleep driven state. Ben opened his eyes and looked up at the man.

He screamed instantly rolling away from his cousin and standing up.

"Err...sir...I can explain" Ben placed his hands in front of his private region covering it. "We were caught in the storm and had no where to go" Ben informed him. He just nodded before turning to the girl who winced struggling to wake up. "Put your clothes on" The farmer told him turning around and waiting for Ben to do as the old man had asked.

Ben placed on his damp trousers in less than a second before grabbing his jacket and tapping Gwen.

"Gwen, wake up"

She groaned her eyes fluttering to wake as Ben placed his shirt on and gave his cousin another shake.

"Gwen we've got company" He told her. Gwen's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the old man staring down at her. She gulped before turning to Ben as he passed her his jacket before grabbing her clothes in a bundle.

"Er...like I said we were caught in the storm and we saw your barn and decided to sleep in your barn for the night" Ben told him as he watched Gwen struggle to place the jacket on. Ben covered her from the man as he helped her put it on before zipping it up. "Skirt" Ben mumbled passing it to her helping her sit up and lean against the wooden wall of the pen.

"Why are you two naked" He pointed towards Gwen who kept her eyes closed. Ben grabbed the skirt running it up her legs before grabbing her panties.

The farmer turned back around as Ben helped her get changed.

"It was very cold and we were both suffering from hypothermia so we had to try and stay warm some how" Ben answered before he grabbed his cousins face and tried to grab her attention.

"Gwen? Gwen can you hear me?" He asked causing the farmer to turn back around. "She...okay?" He asked in his gruff voice.

Ben tapped her cheek lightly as she winced her eyes coming back round.

"Hospital" She mumbled hoarsely like she hadn't had a drop of water in a month. Ben nodded before turning back round to him.

"She'll be okay she just needs some rest. Do you have a phone we can use to call our grandpa?" Ben asked. He nodded.

"At my house. It's just over the hill. Take ya there on my bike"

"Thanks" Ben nodded picking up his cousin in his arms. She groaned in pain as she wrapped an arm around him and dug her face into his chest. Ben knew there was something terribly wrong with her.

He should've protected her more then maybe she wouldn't be like this. Ben began to walk as she groaned into his shirt with each step.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem right" He mumbled as they walked outside.

"We got trapped in the fire last night that's why.

She was alright last night but I guess the pains just come back to her today" Ben stated as the man sat on the quadbike. "Put her on back" Ben placed her down before sitting next to her and holding her tightly in his arms.

"Alright hold on"

He drove to the house slowly to not upset Gwen's wounds. Once there Ben placed her on the couch before calling his grandpa for help. Ben couldn't help but notice how old fashion it was. The floorboards creaked on everystep. It made Ben really miss his modern home. Ben took hold of the old phone attached to the wall in the kitchen. He kept his cousin in view on the couch as well as the man sitting on a one seater chair.

"42 station way, Westville...alright see you soon" Ben placed the phone down before walking into the room noticing the old man still continuing to stare at the wounded girl. "You two seem familiar" he asked. Ben nodded. "We're on t-v a lot" Ben sat down beside his cousin and held her face brushing it softly. "Actors?" He asked. Ben shook his head.

"Plumbers; police officers" Ben answered as he leaned in closer to Gwen. "Where are you hurt?" He asked. Gwen groaned. "A-arm, ribs...sore...leg..hurt...back..hurts" She mumbled. Ben nodded before he noticed the man's hand containing a blanket. "You might want to put it on her. Get's chilli this time of year" He grumbled. "Thankyou" Ben smiled nodding as he tucked his cousin up. He stroked her hair softly as the man just stared. "Do you live alone?"

"Martha's gone to git the animals"

Ben nodded as he looked over to a nearby cabinet containing an array of shotguns. "Just in case you try anything" He chuckled. Ben gulped nodding as he waited becoming impatient by the second. He figured that he might as well find out where his cousin was injured. He moved his hands gently up her ribs until she groaned and winced in pain.

She hissed moving her head back unable to push him away. Third rib left side Ben noted before travelling up her ribs. Gwen winced her whole body tensing on edge wanting to beg him to stop. Ben placed a hand on her face trying to comfort her. The man continued to watch him. "Hurting her ain't gonna make her better"

"I'm just trying to find where she's hurt" Ben mumbled as he caressed her cheek. "Git you a glass of water" He stood up walking passed his basement door and over to the kitchen. Ben kept his attention fixated on his cousin. He just wanted to go home maybe he could take care of Gwen himself. He figured she'd think of him more as a hero if he took care of her. Fixed her up and-

"Here" He passed him a cup of water. "Oh thanks" Ben mumbled as the man sat down. Ben placed it near Gwen's lips making her drink something. "That's for you" He told Ben. Ben looked up to him. "My girlfriend needs a drink more than I do right now" Ben told him. He nodded as Ben continued to help her sip some water. She didn't take much that's what made Ben nervous.

"Come on Gwen, I want you to drink all of it" Ben told her.

Gwen shook her head. "C-can't...too...tired" She breathed out turning her head away and trying to fall asleep. Ben sighed nodding before taking a gulp of water not noticing the small bits that floated in the glass. The man watched him with a mouth agap. Ben could tell there was something off about him. Ben polished off the water before he passed it back to the man.

"It taste funny" The man narrowed his eyes standing up. "I'll get you and your cousin some more"

Ben's eyes widened. How did he know they were cousins. He had never told him that they were related. Ben bent down next to Gwen. "We have to get out of here" Ben whispered into her ear.

Gwen opened one of her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Somethings off with that guy. He doesn't seem right. Can you scan the area?" Ben asked. Gwen breathed out knowing it would take the lot out of her. She nodded before concentrating. Her eyes flashed purple. "Downstairs...basement...locked doors...cages...people trapped...killer...murderer" Her eyes slid back to their emerald green.

Ben stared at her in shock. Her features were tense.

"That's it I'm getting you out of here" Ben was about to grab Gwen's shoulders before they both heard something click behind them. Ben turned round to see the old man with a shot gun in his hands.

"Take one move and I'll shoot ya" He aimed the gun. Ben placed his hands up staring at his omnitrix. "Dontcha even think about it, Tennyson" The man told him. "err...do I know you?" Ben asked. The old man shook his head. "No, but I know there's a ransom on your head. A big one too"

"Please, we don't mean any harm we just want to go home" Gwen told him. He chuckled before aiming the gun at her.

Ben moved in the way blocking her. "Just tell us what you want?" Ben narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Dontcha know it's immoral to have sex with ya cousin?" He asked him. Ben's eyes widened. How did he know. "Listen, we don't have to-" Ben's vision was beginning to get blurry. He leaned down feeling sick. "Ben...you okay?" Gwen asked leaning forward and placing a hand on his back. "Fine" He mumbled trying to stand. "We can make a deal" Ben told him. He smirked. "Nope" He cocked the gun. "I suggest you let the sedative work so that I may go and sell you to the highest bidder. I thinking Vilgax"

Ben gulped before he turned round to his cousin.

"Ben, run" She whispered. Ben shook his head. "I'm not leaving you" He whispered. "How bout this. I'll come nice and easy but you have to let my cousin go" Ben reasoned but the man shook his head. "I'm sure they'll be a buyer for Ben 10's cousin" Gwen's eyes widened.

"Stand up" He told the girl. She gulped removing the covers and getting up slowly trying to balance on her good leg. She hobbled losing balance before falling to the ground. On instinct, Ben bent down next to her making sure she was alright. She didn't have the energy right now to allow herself to stand. She felt so vulnerable at the moment. The old man smirked at the drop in the Antodytes energy levels. She knew she wouldn't be a threat to him.

"Tennyson, git up and move towards the door" He pointed to the basement door. Ben looked down at his cousin noticing her nod. He stood up walking with both hands held high. He grabbed hold of the basement door and turned the knob. "Happy now- ahhh" he kicked Ben forcing him to fall down the stairs. Gwen stared in horror.

"BEN!" She screamed. He slammed the door shut and locked it before coming over to her.

"Keep your hands on the floor"

Gwen nodded laying on her stomach as he came and sat down wiping the sweat off his brow. He poked her with the end of the shot gun tapping her ribs. Gwen winced hissing and groaning in pain as he jabbed at her broken ribs. She placed her forehead on the ground trying to hold back the tears. "Broken, huh?" He asked chuckling lightly. Gwen looked up to him narrowing her eyes.

"If you're just going to kill me just get it over with" She spat causing him to laugh even harder.

"I don't want to kill you...at least not yet. I got other plans for you. You are an Antodyte after all" He laughed stabbing her shoulder and flipping her over. Gwen winced in pain breathing heavily. He laughed at her poking her ribs.

"I'm going to have fun with you" he told her poking her breast. Instantly, Gwen grabbed the gun forcing it up.

A shot rang out of the barrel as Gwen snapped it out of his arms before pointing it at him. She moved back gaining as much space as she could gain before she aimed the gun right at his heart. "Easy now, Girly. Not need for anyone to git hurt" He raised his arms up surrendering. Gwen stared at him her finger ready to pull the trigger at any second.

"You threw my cousin down stairs" Gwen glared at him. "I'm sure your cousin can protect himself though I don't think he can protect you" He told her leaning forward like it was a little secret.

Gwen cocked the gun. "Why don't you put the gun down. I know your hurt. I can fix you right up" Gwen aimed the gun right at him head. "Don't even think about touching me" She gritted her teeth in anger. "Why not you let your cousin touch you. By the sounds of it, you don't have boundaries"

She clenched her teeth on the verge of having an outburst. "Let us go and maybe I'll spare your life" Gwen reasoned. He chuckled. "You know what I'm going to do with you once I get that gun out of your hands missy?" He asked. Gwen didn't answer. "I'm going to strip you down and break you into tiny pieces. I'm going to make you feel every single spec of pain that you have ever felt in your miserable life then when I'm done I'm going to take you then and there. I'm going to make you scream my name as I rape you.

I am going to fuck you until you can no longer move. I'm going to make you feel like there is nothing left to live for. " He laughed. Gwen's hands were shaking. Her palms were getting sweaty. It was beginning to get harder and harder to hold the heavy gun.

He smirked standing up. "You ain't gonna shoot me girl" He took a step forward. The gun began to shake like crazy. He chuckled evilly before taking another step reaching her legs. Gwen winced her eyes as he took another step forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun.

'BANG'

Screaming echoed through the halls. "YOU BITCH" He screamed holding his crutch as he bent down on his knees wincing his eyes. Gwen dropped the gun crawling away from him towards the basement door. She grabbed hold of the knob opening it before looking down the dark staircase to see her cousin laying there on the bottom step completely unconscious. Gwen forced her legs round sliding down the stairs towards her cousin. It took her a while but she finally made it to her cousin. "Ben" She pushed on his shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Ben, wake up we've gotta go. Like now" She pushed his shoulder with more force.

"Nuh," He winced his eyes not waking up.

Gwen grabbed his arm pulling it over her shoulders and crawling up the stairs dragging him with her.

She winced her eyes as she heard boots hit the floor and a gun cock. Her breathing hesitated. He must be up there waiting for her. Waiting to shoot her. Oh why did she leave the gun beside him. Gwen looked down at her cousin changing positions with him so she would take the blast of the gun instead of him. She climbed the last step breathing heavily as she collapsed her head onto the ground before turning to look over to the man clinging onto the gun. He cocked it louzily before trying to aim it at her. Gwen winced her eyes ready to be shot on site.

The gun blasted skimming Gwen's shoulder and missing the rest of her and Ben. She winced opening her eyes to see a man in white and black armor who had kicked the gun from the old man and now had the Plumber's rifle aimed at the old man's head. "You two alright?" Max asked his grandkids.

Gwen nodded ignoring the pain in her shoulder and grabbing Ben trying to move over to her grandpa. Max placed handcuffs on the man as he screamed at him to let him go. Max walked over to her. "I've got the Rustbucket out front" Max stated leaning down as Gwen tried to force him to take Ben. Max grabbed the boy's arm before grabbing Gwen. She hissed in pain screaming. Max instantly placed her down as she took short tense breaths.

"I'll be back" Max told her. Gwen nodded gritting her teeth in pain.

She could still hear the old man's screaming in pain. She wondered why he hadn't collapsed yet.

She turned her head to stare at him but instead saw him sliding towards her as he tried to balance the gun in his hands behind his back. He was slow but it still horrified Gwen to know that this man wasn't giving up. Gwen groaned rolling on to her side and away from the man trying to bide time until her grandpa came back. It was days like these that Gwen actually wished she carried at least a lazer pistol with her in case her powers gave out. Nonetheless, she was still able to defend herself. The redhead placed her back against the wall and kept her feet out waiting for him to get closer so that she could kick him in the face. He turned round chuckled as he attempted to aim the gun at her. Gwen didn't bother moving. There was no way in hell she out run a bullet.

He pulled the trigger.

It clicked. Gwen didn't even flinch.

"Four bullets. It's fired four bullets don't you keep count" She told him smugly.

He gritted his teeth chucking the gun out of his hands and away from him. He winced his eyes as he continued to crawl over to her. Gwen looked over to the door seeing a shadow come closer.

Max entered as soon as Gwen kicked him in the mouth. He spat out blood crying in agony as Max quickly came over and grabbed his granddaughter.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. "Not as much as I hurt him" He hugged her as Gwen looked down at the crying man. Max carried her into the Rustbucket and helped her sit down on the seat.

"Thanks grandpa" Gwen forced a smile before she looked over to Ben still unconscious lying in back. "Stay here. I'll deal with the man inside" Max walked out the door leaving Gwen and Ben alone. Gwen grabbed her shoulder limping over to his cousin to see if she was alright.

She awkwardly sat on the bed brushing the locks out of his face. He moaned gently.

Gwen could see the bruising fresh on his cheek bone. "5 more minutes" He mumbled turning on his side. Gwen smiled down at him not bothering to wake him up. She figured they'd be at the hospital soon anyway. Gwen gently picked up Gwen's hand and placed it in her's. She leaned down kissing it and watching him. "You'll be okay Ben" Gwen kissed his hand before Max came in the room. "Plumber's are going to be here to pick him up and take him to the nearest hospital. I don't want him in the same car as you guys" Max placed a gentle hand on her back.

"You okay, Pumpkin?" Max asked gently.

"Yeah" Gwen nodded.

"Just a little shaken up you know" She closed her eyes thinking about that Ben and her had been through. "You two look like you've been to hell and back" Max walked over making her a tea. Gwen smiled reluctantly. "Something like that. Have you seen Kevin by the way?"

"Yeah, called me after some giant robot left him alone. Said that you guys had taken off and he was on his own. He called me and I took him to the hospital" Max looked over to her filling her cup full of mint tea.

"Ben saved my life. He was just looking out for me" Max patted to the seats.

He placed her drink down in the booth. Gwen stood up and hobbled over to it sitting down opposite him. "That alien knocked me around quiet a few times. He was crushing me and then Ben saved my life. He got me out of the fire and away from the robot. We couldn't go back after that. The ultimatrix sorta timed out and I could barely move" Gwen explained sipping her tea. "So what happened?"

"Ben and I walked to a nearby barn and hid. It was cold and we were both suffering from hypothermia" Gwen looked down at her cup avoiding eye contact with her grandpa. "So how did you get passed the hypothermia?" Max asked.

Gwen shrugged avoiding the question. "Gwen, you know you can talk to me. You know I won't be mad" Max whispered.

Gwen sighed closing her eyes. "Ben and I slept together" Gwen mumbled. Max chuckled lightly. "Your embarressed because you and Ben slept together to keep warm. Gwen that's nothing to be upset about" Max stated. Gwen sighed. "No, I mean like 'slept together'"

Max's eyes widened. "You mean like...with your clothes off" He mumbled. Gwen bit her lip nodding. "Oh," Max rubbed his neck. "I guess you had too...I mean it's lucky to see you two alive but why didn't you just teleport"

"I couldn't. I was barely conscious" Gwen felt ashamed of herself. Max placed a hand on hers. "It's alright Gwen" He whispered. Tears were beginning to brew in her eyes. "I thought that I was going to die and then that man showed up and he said some horrible things.

Said he was going to rape me" Gwen winced her eyes crying. Max stood up grabbing her and holding her tightly. "It's okay" He held her tightly as she cried in his arms.

"He said he was going to torture me to death" Gwen winced her eyes crying. Max shushed her gently as he held her head holding her close.

"It's gonna be okay, we're going to go to the hospital, get you two fixed up and we'll figure things out from there" He whispered.

Gwen nodded tears still streaking down her face. "Okay?" He asked gently. Gwen nodded pulling away from him. Max forced a warm smile towards her before he stood up.

"I'm going to get you guys to Bellwood hospital. Try and get some rest Pumpkin" He kissed her forehead.

Gwen turned to the beds to see Ben sitting up straight staring her. Gwen placed her head down ashamed. "How much did you here?" Gwen mumbled. Ben patted the seat next to her.

She stood up and sat down next to him. "I heard everything" Ben held her hands. Gwen breathed out. "It was horrible he kept jabbing the gun into my ribs and telling me that he was going to hurt me" Gwen mumbled as Gwen rested her head on his chest. He held her gently stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you" Ben whispered into her ear. Gwen closed her eyes nodding. "It's okay, you were passed out and pretty hurt. You got me out of that fire and away from that robot" Ben ran his finger through her hair.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He hurt my ribs. Just psychologically hurt me" Gwen breathed out tiredly. He kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep Gwen, I'll be right here" He whispered into her ear. Gwen breathed out letting her eyes flutter closed. She lifted her hand onto his chest and clutched his shirt not willing to let him go. Ben held her gently soothing her dreams as he eventually fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p>Scene Change: Bellwood Hospital<p>

The doctor placed the thermometer into Ben's mouth checking his temperature as he bandaged his burnt shoulder.

"You will have scarring but other then that you should be alright" The doctor told him before checking his blood pressure.

"You should be able to go home tonight" The doctor took the thernometer out of his mouth. "Your temperatures a little above average but you should be alright" The doctor smiled.

"I'll get you signed off, your families in the next room" The doctor smiled writing on a clipboard. "Thanks doc" Ben rubbed the bandage on her head. Ben stood up and walked into the next room to find Max sitting in a chair reading a magazine, the nurse was checking Gwen's vitals as she sat with a tray on her bed. Ben smiled at her before he saw the person in the wheel chair next to her. "Kevin?" Ben stared in horror. Kevin turned round in his wheelchair. He smiled at him.

"Hey Tennyson" He was holding Gwen's hand. Gwen sighed staring at Ben feeling sorry for him.

"Thanks for saving Gwen" Kevin stated as the nurse listened to their conversation. "I couldn't stand to see her hurt" Ben took a gulp seeing the upset look on Gwen's face. She knew her charade with Ben was over now that Kevin was back in the picture. Kevin stood up kissing Gwen's cheek.

"I'll get you some juice, babe" He stated walking out the room. Ben took Kevin's place and sat beside Gwen. "How's your back?" Ben asked. Gwen closed her eyes rubbing her neck.

"It's a little tender. Doctor said nothings damaged just got a lot of bruising but my ribs are fractured" She opened one eye to look at him. Ben noticed a bandage on her arm.

"Is that from the fire?" Ben asked. Gwen shook her head her breaths seemingly shallow.

"No, when I dragged you up the stairs he shot at us. It just skimmed my arm that's all" Gwen looked over to the nurse seeing her play with the IV as she continued to listen to their conversation. "So, about Kevin?" Ben asked whispering. Gwen breathed out closing her eyes and placing her head on the pillow. "I don't know what's going to happen. I hadn't really thought this whole thing through"

Ben frowned. "I'd break up with Julie for you" Ben narrowed his eyes. Gwen narrowed her's at him.

"It's different Ben, you and Julie are always on and off or on break or something. It's different with Kevin. What if I do break up with him? He might try to kill you or go bad again or...or" She winced her eyes. Ben stared at her shocked. "I can't do this. I'm afraid" Gwen told him.

Ben sighed.

"We've been so close for years and now we had a shot to be together and you don't want to take it" Ben stared at her. "What am I suppose to do. Kevin will have a meltdown if I break up with him and-" Gwen held her tongue as she saw Kevin enter the room with a plastic cup full of apple juice. He walked in and stared at the cousin's staring back at him in shock.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked. Both shook their head's as Kevin passed the cup to her and kissed her cheek.

"Try not to spill it" He pulled the tray out for her.

"Thanks, Kev" She forced a small smile. "Yo Ben, get out my seat" Kevin tried to shove Ben out but he wouldn't budge. "Gwen and I have to talk" Ben stared over to the nurse. "In private" he glared. The nurse shrugged before turning to Gwen. "Just press the buzzer if you need anything?" She stated.

Gwen smiled nodding. "Thank you" Gwen mumbled as she took a sip of her drink. "Why do you guys need to talk?" Kevin crossed his arms. Gwen winced her eyes shut holding the bridge of her nose. "I'm in pain, I'm tired, I'm hungry. I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS RIGHT NOW" Gwen glared at the both of them her eyes alighting with raw power. Ben and Kevin gulped. Max looked up to see his granddaughter on the verge of bringing the whole place to its knees. "Guys. Leave" Max stood up and sat down next to his granddaughter. Both sighed and walked out shoving each other along the way.

"Gwen, you need to tell Kevin what happened between you two" Max took her hand.

Gwen breathed out looking down at the juice box. "What am I going to say to him. 'Sorry Kevin I had sex with my cousin and now I want to date him instead?'" Gwen stared at her grandpa. "You could word it a little differently" Max stated. Gwen removed her hand from his. "I don't know what to do. If I choose Ben then I've pretty much ruined his fame and fortune and disgraced our family and probably doomed the whole world cause of Kevin but if I chose Kevin I'll be miserable for the rest of my life" Gwen sighed.

"Why is this so hard" She held her head.

Max sighed placing a hesitant hand on her back. "Grandpa I don't know what to do" Gwen begged him to give her an answer. He stared down into her green fearful eyes.

"I can't choose for you, Gwen, but know you'll make the right choice, Pumpkin"

He kissed her forehead before standing up. "Try to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" Max stated walking out the door trying to avoid her puppy dog eyes.

* * *

><p>Max made his way down the corridor and into the waiting room to find both boys arguing making a scene and wreaking havoc.<p>

"YOU SICK BASTARD"

Max sighed hearing Kevin's shrieking voice. He turned to see Kevin about to kill Ben. Ben glared back at Kevin ready to fight him. "What's going on here?" Max asked standing up straight. "Do you know what he did, Max. He had sex with his cousin, that's INCEST" Kevin screamed. Max sighed breathing out sharply. "I know all about it" Max stated. Kevin and Ben stared in shock.

"Gwen told me what had happened. Kevin they didn't have a choice they were going to die of hypothermia"

"Doesn't mean it's right"

"I know, it's wrong and..."

Max saw the upset look in Ben's eyes. "Listen, let's not deal with this right now okay. We're in a hospital where people are trying to rest and get better" He reasoned. Kevin frowned standing up straight. "I'm seeing Gwen"

Max tried to stop Kevin from barging down the hall. "She's resting don't wake her up"

Max narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'm not I'm just going to keep her company until she wakes up and keep her away from Tennyson" Kevin narrowed his eyes. The old man let the boy go before turning to his own grandson. "When did Gwen tell you?" He asked. "In the Rustbucket. When you were out cold. Gwen told me everything. I know you care about her Ben. I know you love her. I see the way you two look at each other and I've known it for years. It's just a shame that you two were only brought together by a giant killer robot"

Ben's eyes lit up. "Wait you care about mine and Gwen's relationship?"

Max nodded. "I've had years to think it over. At first I didn't like it but I've seen how you guys have worked over the years and I think you two deserve each other"

Ben sighed sitting down. "Thanks grandpa, really but Gwen said that she can't date me"

"Cause Kevin might go a little nuts and your reputation might go a little down hill?" Max placed a hand on his back.

"Gwen cares about you. You two will find a way. I'm going to go chest on your cousin. See if Kevin's not distrupting her peace" Max smirked walking off down the corridor and opening the door. He stared at the bed for a second his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't breathe. The walls were caving in. "BEN!" Max screamed for the boy.

Ben came rushing up seeing what had happened. "No" He breathed out.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


End file.
